Currently, monitoring network traffic, activity, etc., may be performed by implementing a simple network management protocol (SNMP). This protocol may monitor the activity of the network based on individual devices operating on the network. SNMP is currently used to monitor networks. SNMP itself does not define which information (which variables) a managed system should offer. Rather, SNMP uses an extensible design, where the available information is defined by management information bases (MIBs). The MIBs describe the structure of the management data of a device subsystem and are used to provide a hierarchical namespace containing object identifiers (OD). SNMP may monitor and provide feedback regarding the current operating conditions of a network. However, the reporting of network related parameters and data may not resolve any identified problems currently experienced by the network.